User blog:ChocolateBliss/FURY Preview
OJ picks up a flower, and hands it to me. He smiles. "Here's a lovely rose for my little prince." Awww! So thoughtful! I feel my face turn red. "Th-Thanks OJ." {GIGGLE} "No problem Balloon." Leaves and twigs are crunching beneath our feet. We're taking a walk around the forest, just getting some fresh air. {ROLL} What was that? There's a shiny pebble near the bushes. Maybe I can give it to OJ! I just hope he likes it.. I pick up the pebble, and stuff it in my pocket. "Um..OJ?" His back turns. "Yeah?" "Uhh..well.." I blush darker red. OJ laughs. "Balloon, you're all crimson. What's up?" I quickly look away to hide my completely red face. "I-I got this for you. It's not much, but--''" OJ takes the shiny pebble. "Do you..like it?!" I ask. He makes a face. "It's not that I LIKE it.." ''Oh.. I deflate from embarrassment. "..I LOVE it!" OJ picks me up, and spins me around. "Thanks so much Balloon!" My heart's fluttering like a lively butterfly. "--giggle-- You're welco--" {STOMP} Who was THAT?! OJ sets me gently on the grass. "Hey, did you hear something? Sounds like two people arguing." I nod. "Mmhm. I thought so too." The two of us slowly peek behind a shrub. OJ frowns. "Dammit, looks like Paintbrush is furious at Lightbulb..for some reason." Paintbrush crosses their arms. "I KNOW you ate all my snacks Lighty! Don't lie to me!" Lightbulb smiles at them. "Painty, take a chill pill. I can easily replace them. Watch--" {BLEEH..} What the HELL?! She's REGURGITATING the swallowed food back up! I notice OJ turning a shade of green. He sits on the grass, covering his mouth. I'm worried now. "You're not gonna throw up..are you?!" His facial expression turns sickly, but he smiles bitterly. "Don't worry. I'll be okay." "BLAUGH!" A half-eaten piece of chicken falls on the ground, covered in saliva. I instantly look away. "THAT'S gross!" OJ nods, still laying on his side. "You can say that again!" Lightbulb beams at Paintbrush, her smile full of hope. "See Painty? I told ya I could do it! Now, hand me the salt--" A loud roar echoes throughout the forest. OJ and I jump. "Wh-What was that noise?!" He shrugs. "I'm not sure, but that can't be--" {BURSTING FLAMES} Uh oh.. Paintbrush's bristles are on fire. That's not a good sign.. A forest, and a fire?! {GULP} I turn pale. OJ stares at me. "You feeling okay Balloon? Your face tells me you're nervous about something." "I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SILLY STORIES LIGHTBULB! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR LAME EXCUSES FOR STEALING MY SNACKS! WE AREN'T FRIENDS ANYMORE! JUST GO AWAY!" Paintbrush bellows. {GASP} OJ shakes his head. "Unbelievable.." Lightbulb doesn't take their words, and giggles. "But Painty, I'll work this out. Just let me--" They push her away. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She falls on the grass. "Hey, --munch--, this grass tastes yummy!" Paintbrush sighs in anger. "Whatever. I'm going back to the hotel." They start walking, then trip on a log. "Woah!" {CRASH} The fire starts to spread through the forest. OJ stands up. "Well, I'm glad that's over. Now, how about we--" {GASP} "Oh heck no.." he mutters. I sit up. "What happened?!" Hmm, that's funny. I don't remember the temperature being THIS hot.. Ouch! My hand burns a little. WAIT A SECOND.. Paintbrush's fire..it's spreading. OJ runs to my direction. "Balloon! We have to get out of here! Quick!" We ran as fast as we can to the hotel, but forest fires spread VERY fast..so it caught up with us easily. {PANT, PANT} OJ stops, and falls to the ground. "I'm, --pant-- tired. Running from a, --pant-- forest fire is hard." I fall next to him. "All this running hurts my legs." "Agreed." {ROAR} {SNIFFLE} The fire inches closer to us, spreading from tree to tree. I won't let OJ die.. He is EVERYTHING to me now.. A little forest fire won't stop us! He pushes me out the way. "NO--" ACK! Aww shit. I stand up, and frown at him. "Why did you push me?! We BOTH could have gotten hurt!" OJ sighs. "I was just trying to protect you. But now we have a bigger problem: We're on the OTHER side of the forest. And the fire has already spread." "Now what?" {DEEP BREATH} "Looks like..we're gonna have to jump across." Jump across..FIRE?! It's too risky! I shake my head. "I'm not doing that." {GROAN} "Do you want to get out of here alive or not?!" Well, DUH! "Fiiiine.." He smiles. "That's the spirit!" OJ grabs my hand. "Are you ready Balloon?" I shake a little. "Yeah, but I'm a little nervous.." His grip squeezes tighter. "Don't be scared. Just hold me close." My lips curl into a smile. "Thanks OJ. You're so sweet." He focuses forward on the other side. "You ready? On the count of three, one..two.THREE!" We jump, and it feels like slow-motion..but it wasn't--'' ''NOOO, I'M BURNING AGAIN.. {RUSTLE} "Oof." OJ brushes some dirt off his glass. "Balloon? Are you okay? You didn't get burned did you? My glass got a little waxed though." I notice I'm laying on my stomach, so I sit up. "I think so." Wait..what the--?! What happened to my voice?! It's deep now. Definitely does NOT suit me.. OJ stares between my legs. Uhh.. *GASP* "Balloon! Your flap is severely burned!" Huh?? What does he mean?? I look down. Oh shit, he's right! "It's not my fault, OKAY?!" Dammit! He gasps. "Your voice..it's MUCH deeper, and not a good type of deep." My voice! My lovely voice is just..GONE now! Tears trickle down my face. OJ sighs in pity. I can't take this anymore.. I run back to the hotel, and lock myself in my room. "Balloon..wait.." Category:Blog posts